1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, an image relaying apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a method for relaying an image, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image relaying apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a method for relaying an image, which can provide an enhanced mixed image when exchanging images among a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic products have been developed and distributed to the users. In particular, as multimedia communication services have become popular in recent years, the multimedia industry is growing based on real-time applications, which allow users at different locations to have a conversation with one another face to face. Since a plurality of users use such a real-time application, the application exchanges information with users' respective terminals through a network, which connects several locations to one another.
A method for executing the real-time application may be largely divided into a merge method and a relay method according to a transmission route of packets. In the merge method, the plurality of terminals are indirectly connected to one another through a multi-point control unit (MCU) over a network. The MCU refers to a dedicated device that allows an apparatus for executing a real-time application to access the plurality of terminals. That is, the MCU combines user images of the plurality of terminals into a single image, and transmits the image to the plurality of terminals.
In the related-art, since the real-time application is executed through a TV or a display of a fixed size and orientation, a big problem does not arise in the MCU in combining images, even if an orientation of a user image is not considered in combining various images. However, with the development of mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones, laptops, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), the user images may be provided with various orientations.
Therefore, there is a problem that a combined image which is easily recognizable by users may not be provided.